Tras la oscuridad sale el sol
by Historia
Summary: la POV de brian durante el capitulo 4x09


Hoy tenía la primera sesión de radioterapia, y por qué no decirlo, estaba acojonado, y el hecho de que su secreto ya no fuese tan secreto lo tenía más asustado aun, pero sobre todo el no despertarme junto a Sunshine.

Cuando volví del hospital en lo único en que pensaba era en ver a Justin, no podía quitarme de la cabeza su última imagen, aunque no me gustaba reconocerlo, ya que indicaba de que lo quería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir; me dolía en el alma hacerle daño, y sabía que se lo estaba haciendo al no contarle la verdad, pero sabía que me haría más daño aún si se la decía y no estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo.

Nada más llegar a Pittsburg me pasé por el Dinner, era la hora del desayuno de los chicos y aunque no estaba seguro de cuando eran los turnos de Justin algo me decía que estaría allí, y no se equivoque. Me ofreció a llevarlo a clase, no sólo para esquivar las preguntas de Ted y Mel, sino porque necesitaba estar a solas con él.

Una vez en el coche observé más detenidamente a Justin, su cara aun reflejaba la mezcla de alivio y alegría que puso en cuanto lo vio en el Dinner, de pronto me vi en la necesidad de darle explicaciones de porqué no había contactado con él estos días; sin embargo, era consciente, que las disculpas eran más para acallar mi conciencia que para tranquilizar a Sunshine.

Había pasado un par de días bastantes duros; los puntos aún le molestaban casi todo el día, sin contar que le costaba acostumbrarse a la prótesis, ya que aún tenía la zona demasiado sensible. En mi estupor no fui muy consciente de las acciones de Justin hasta que Michael no me lo dijo, entonces de pronto todo encajó. La repentina enfermedad de Justin en Babylon que se le pasó nada más salir de la discoteca, con la única intención de llevarlo al loft, ayudarle a desvestirse, _joder, no era un puto crío y no quería que nadie lo tratara de forma diferente, con lástima, sólo por estar enfermo_, llevo toda mi vida cuidándome solo y podía seguir haciéndolo. Llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto, pero con la llegada de Justin al loft, trayendo consigo un montón de estúpidas películas y dispuesto a pasar una noche tranquila, como si yo ya no pudiese hacer otra cosa, estallé. Se podría decir que entre en pánico, aunque parezca increíble, me había operado con la esperanza de mantener mi mundo tal y como estaba pero éste se estaba desmoronando poco a poco.

La reacción de Mickey fue la que se esperaba, pasara lo que pasara él tenía que ser el centro de todo, su mayor preocupación era no saber que iba a ser de él si yo faltara, un poco patético, la verdad, pero así era Mickey.

Durante la sesión de radioterapia tuve otra de esas absurdas pesadillas donde salía Vick; sólo que esta vez fue un poco más surrealista, probablemente fruto de la radiación y de mi obsesión por Justin, ya que no se puede hablar de Rage sin J.T.

Apenas escuchaba a la enfermera, antes de empezar el tratamiento me habían dado una lista con todos los efectos secundarios, por lo que sabía de sobra lo que le estaba contando. Sólo cuando escucho lo de no ir a trabajar le empecé a echar cuenta, le puse mi mejor cara de eso no te lo crees ni tú; no iba a dejar que el puto cáncer cambiara más mi vida de lo que había cambiado.

Aprovechando que iba a estar bien durante unas horas me pasé directamente por Kinnetic, donde me sorprendió ver a Justin, aunque debería habérmelo imaginado. Llevaba un par de días intentando hablar conmigo, me llamaba tanto al móvil como a casa, pero me negué a cogerlo; también se pasó varias veces por casa, por lo que no debería extrañarme verlo allí, si por algo se caracteriza Justin (a parte de por ese espléndido culo y sus fabulosas mamadas) es por su tenacidad, que me lo digan a mi sino. Pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a cortar esto de raíz.

- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? – mi intento de intimidarlo parece que cayó en saco roto ya que empezó a seguirme.

- Te estaba esperando, no abres la puerta, no cojes mis llamadas … - la verdad es que el crío es insistente

- Eso debería darte una pista – empecé a buscar a Cyntia con la mirada y al ver la hablando con otra secretaria la llamé gritando - ¡¡Cynthia!! ¡¡Cynthia!! – Se dirigió hacia donde estábamos con bastante prisa, la verdad es que creía que no volvería a asustar a Cynthia de esa manera.

- ¿Qué pasa Brian?

Justin me conocía demasiado por lo que no le extraño lo que iba hacer.

- No puedes echarme así. – me dolía mirarlo, sabía que esta vez sería definitivo y una parte de mí no quería hacerlo, pero mi orgullo pudo más.

- Obsérvame – me dirigí hacia Cynthia de nuevo – No me pases sus llamadas, no quiero verle en mi despacho y si se acerca a mi pide una orden de alejamiento. ¿Entendido?

Justo antes de entrar en el descacho no pude dejar de gritar el otro tema que me mantenía de cabeza – Y si un capullo llamado Vick Grassi llama desde el infierno dile que estoy reunido.

Por el reflejo de un cristal vi como Justin salía de Kinnetic, tuve que echar mano a todo el orgullo que me quedaba para no salir corriendo tras él.

Nada más entrar compruebo el trabajo pendiente, desde la operación he delegado bastante trabajo, tenía orgullo pero no era estúpido y se que no puedo sacar solo la empresa adelante en mis condiciones, y no por nada me rodeaba de lo mejor. La excusa de que, cómo soy el jefe, puede hacer lo que me plazca caló bastante bien, aunque no estoy del todo seguro. Pero aun debía revisar el trabajo de los demás para darle el último visto bueno. Además las cuentas más importantes aun las trato yo directamente.

Después de un par de horas trabajando empecé a sentir frío y una leve dolor que le abarcaba todo el cuerpo, cualquiera diría que tenía fiebre, y no iría muy mal encaminado, el cuerpo empezó a temblarme como una hoja. No podía subir la temperatura de la calefacción, para la mayoría ya estaba demasiado alta y no quería llamar la atención en exceso, y además algo le decía que no serviría de nada. Se puso el abrigo y decidí seguir leyendo los informes en el sofá, esperando estar más cómodo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Ted entrando en mi despacho. Noto por su cara de preocupación de que la conversación no va a gustar, aunque aun estoy un poco ido. No entiendo como coño me he dormido.

- ¿Brian? Oye, ¿qué te pasa? – Ted se ha acercado al sofá mientras yo consigo levantarme lentamente, el dolor ha pasado de ser una leve molestia a un dolor intenso y punzante, además las empiezo a notar el estomago tocado, signo evidente de que pronto empezaran las nauseas.

- Nada, estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – por la cara de espanto que ha puesto Ted parece que no se ha tragado mi respuesta.

- Porque tienes un aspecto de mierda. – su respuesta me confirma mis suposiciones, si quiero salir de esta tengo echar mano de toda mi artillería. Por lo pronto termino de mirar la carpeta que tengo en las manos.

- Gracias.

- Esta es la segunda vez que te ocurre. – me dijo en susurros mientras se sienta junto a mi en el sofá. Algo le decía que no podía salir de esta sin contar la verdad.

- Jodidos contables, tenéis que registrarlo todo. – lo digo más para mi que para él.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, como amigo y como alguien que ha pasado por todo, no hay nada que no haya visto; razón por la cuál no juzgo a nadie. Pero hay algo que sí se, el primer paso, y el más difícil de dar, es admitir que tienes un problema, cuando lo hallas hecho… - la verborrea de Ted no debería sorprenderme, es propia de él.

Sé que puedo confiar en Ted, este tiempo ha demostrado su valía en la empresa, tiene claro que sólo gracias a Cyntia y a Ted ha conseguido estar donde está, aunque sé que el más importante, e influyente, ha sido Justin, pero pensar en él me duele demasiado, y ya tengo suficiente con el dolor de la radioterapia.

- Es la gran C, Ted. – no puedo decir cáncer en voz alta, lo hace parecer demasiado real e importante.

- Cocaína. – me hace reír, cosa que no había hecho hace bastante tiempo.

- Peor.

- Cristal.

- Peor.

- Cafeína.

- Es cáncer Theodore. – he tenido que decirlo, joder no era tan difícil.

- Can … can … - su tartamudeo me desespera su cara refleja su incredulidad y miedo, y un poco de lástima, lo que me revienta.

- Relájate, lo han extirpado. Es la radioterapia. He empezado esta mañana. ¿Me disculpas? – una nueva oleada de nauseas me obligan a salir corriendo hacía el baño de mi despacho. _Joder, tenía que dar el espectáculo_.

Al salir Ted me ofrece un vaso de agua. Su cara vuelve a reflejar cierta entereza, lo que me alivia.

- No sabes lo aliviado que me siento. – lo miro con cierta extrañeza mientras bebo algo de agua para quitarme el sabor amargo - Lo digo porque te pondrás bien.

- Gracias. – de verdad que se lo agradezco. Después del papelón de Michael necesitaba que alguien de confianza tuviera algo de fe. Tengo el cuerpo destrozado, parece que no me puede mantener en pie durante mucho tiempo por lo que me dirijo al sofá y esta vez vuelvo a acostarme en él, cerrando los ojos esperando que las cosas dejen de dar vueltas.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – en la cara de Ted sólo se puede observar resolución.

- La verdad es que puedes hacer tres cosas. Primero mantén tu boca cerrada o te despido. – me levanto de nuevo del sillón para afianzar mis palabras.

- Tranquilo, está sellada. ¿La segunda?

- Quiero que ocupes mi lugar esta tarde con _Dandy Luck _- tal y como estoy no puedo permitirme asistir a la reunión, el padre es bastante conservador pero se que el hijo no será problema.

- ¿Qué ocupe tu lugar? – su tartamudeo refleja su nerviosismo

- Haz la presentación – se lo repito con cierta resignación ya que parece que no se lo termina de creer.

- Pero yo …

- Mira si podías fingir que eras Pavarotti en ese patético palacio de la pasta, podrás hacerlo. – parece que se resigna a lo inevitable, por lo que vuelvo a tirarme en el sofá.

- ¿y la tercera?

- Pídeme un taxi, me voy a casa. – se que en este espato no puedo hacer nada aquí. Por lo menos en casa nadie me molestará.

Pongo todo mi esfuerzo en mantenerme despierto, aunque todo mi cuerpo me pide a gritos todo lo contrario. Es Cynthia la que me avisa por el interfono de que hay un taxi esperándome en la puerta, tendré que tomarme un tiempo para hablar también con ella pero ahora no podía perderlo. Al salir del edificio compruebo que el corvette sigue aparcado en la puerta, no me gusta la idea de dejarlo aquí pero sé que no tengo fuerzas suficientes para conducir, y _joder_, después de todo lo que estoy pasando no pienso palmarla en un puto accidente de coche, no es elegante.

Cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba abrí los ojos, _mierda me había quedado dormido de nuevo_, pagué al taxista que ya me estaba mirando con mala cara, y la verdad es que no tengo ni cuero ni ganas para darle un verdadero motivo para esa mala cara.

Apenas puedo llegar al loft cuando una nueva oleada de nauseas me obliga a ir directo al baño, no tardo mucho en salir ya que hace un tiempo que mi estómago se ha vaciado completamente.

Poco a poco consigo quitarme el traje un darme una ducha bien, o más bien ponerme debajo del grifo, ya que no tengo fuerzas para hacer mucho más. Siento el agua demasiado caliente en mi piel y me pregunto por qué Sunshine no ha protestado cuando la realidad me golpea. Salgo de la ducha y, tras secarme, me coloco unos vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón y me dispongo a pasar lo que me queda de tarde durmiendo. En un arranque de lucidez pongo el despertador, quiero acercarme a Kinnetic a última hora para comprobar que Ted no ha fastidiado nada.

El dolor es demasiado fuerte para poder dormir sin problemas, la ducha caliente lo ha aliviado un poco pero no ha sido suficiente. Sé que no podré aguantar el tiempo suficiente en el estomago la medicación para el dolor para que me haga algo de efecto, por lo que decido echar mano a mi reserva especial para poder relajarme lo suficiente y dormir.

Sólo los golpes de alguien llamando a la puerta de forma insistente me despiertan, pienso en cambiar el tipo de puerta ya que esa hace demasiado ruido, y me doy la vuelta esperando que el quien sea se canse en algún momento. Una parte de mí está deseando que sea Justin el que llama, pero ahogo ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de mi mente.

- ¡¡Brian!!, ¡¡Brian!! – la voz de Michael, mierda, debería haberlo previsto. Seguro que ha llamado a Kinnetic y le han dicho que estoy en casa y ha venido hacer de enfermera. Pues que se joda, aunque me levanto a abrirle la puerta ya que es capaz de avisar a los SWATS o a Debbie, aunque después de lo de Vick…

- Joder, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Chernoville – ese es Mickey y su don de decir siempre lo más estúpido en los momentos delicados.

Consigo cerrar la puerta con los dos brazos.

- Tío, deberías estar en la cama. – elemental mi querido Michael

- Lo estaba, pero algún capullo no dejaba de aporrear mi jodida puerta – me apoyo en la columna ya que el esfuerzo de levantarme de la cama ha podido conmigo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Mickey se ha quitado la chaqueta y se está adueñando de la cocina. Verle allí me molesta, aunque se halla ido ese no deja de ser uno de sus territorios en casa.

- Voy a prepararte una sopa de pollo – se acerca al frigorífico - Aquí no hay nada sólo cerveza y popper.

-Todo lo que necesito. – debe ser la vena italiana de la que tanto presume la que lo hace solucionar todo con una comida.

- Bueno tendremos que ir hacer la compra.

- Michael. – la sangre estaba empezando a hervirme por momentos, joder, este era el motivo por el que no quería que Michael se enterara, sabía que se iba a poner en plan "salvador" y yo no era ninguna víctima. Esa actitud suya también deja a entrever que él es el único que siempre estará hay para mi, y eso me hace daño ya que no puedo olvidar a Justin.

- También puedo lavarte la ropa y … - se acabo mi paciencia. Lo único que quiero es que se largue y poder volver a dormir de una puta vez.

- ¡¡Michael!! Precisamente por esto no quería que nadie lo supiera y le dije a todo el mundo que me iba a Ibiza, con la esperanza de que no me trataran como un inválido o una víctima, o como si fuera a morirme. ¿Quieres largarte? – me dirijo de nuevo hacia el dormitorio esperando que por una puta vez me haga caso a la primera. No lo consigo ya que puedo sentir como me sigue. Hundo la cabeza entre las almohadas con la vana ilusión de que cerrando los ojos desaparezca.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de largarte? – le pregunto cuando me quita la almohada de encima y se sienta en la cama.

- Crees que puedes echarme como hiciste con Justin; ¿y por qué?, ¿por no decirte que lo sabía? ¿No era eso lo que querías? Merecía saberlo, es tu amante, tu compañero, tanto si quieres admitirlo como si no. Le has tratado como una auténtica mierda. – joder Michael nunca entiende nada. El motivo por él cuál quise a Justin fuera de mi vida es para alejarlo del dolor, él ya había sufrido demasiado por mi culpa y no quería hacerle más daño, aunque el hecho de que ya no me sienta perfecto también influyó, pero en menor medida, los amores adolescentes son demasiado idílicos y se tiende a perfeccionar a la pareja, por lo que no quería estar presente cuanto esto sucediera.

- Sólo quería facilitarle las cosas. – y es la pura verdad.

- ¿No volviéndolo a ver nunca más?

- Se habría ido tarde o temprano, mejor que halla sido ahora.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – definitivamente Michael no entiende nada, lo que acaba por agotar la poca paciencia que me queda.

- ¿Quieres irte a tu casa con tu mujer y tu hijo? – se que ha sido la rabia la que ha conseguido que reúna las fuerzas suficientes para empujarlo, pero parece que por fin he conseguido que Michael se vaya para casa.

La visita de Michael ha conseguido que no pueda volver a descansar, por lo que decido adelantar mi visita a Kinnetic. Vuelvo a llamar un taxi para ir a trabajar, lo poco que he dormido me ha sentado bastante bien; sin embargo, mi cuerpo está notando que no he comido nada desde anoche, pero no me arriesgo a comer nada por miedo a más nauseas.

La cara de Cynthia al entrar me deja claro que no puedo perder más tiempo para contarle la verdad, voy a necesitar todo su apoyo en la empresa estos días. Se nota que son años trabajando juntos, por lo que se limita a decir que cuente con ella para todo lo que necesite y vuelve a su trabajo.

Lleva ya un par de horas revisando el trabajo pendiente, la soda que le ha traído Cynthia parece que le calma un poco el estómago, cuando Ted entra en mi despacho. Por su cara sé que todo ha ido bien.

- Brian, acaban de llamar de _Dandy Luck_. La cuenta es nuestra. – se le nota orgulloso de su trabajo. Por Cynthia sabe donde se cerró definitivamente la cuenta y a Ted parece que le ha dado más confianza en sí mismo.

- Así se hace Ted, te dije que podías hacerlo. – mi sonrisa es sincera.

- Sí, al principio me costó un poco pero… sí logré convencerles. – este parecía un nuevo Ted, la confianza en sí mismo le sentaba de maravilla, ya no parecía un cincuentón depresivo.

- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste? – lo hago sólo para picarle un poco, no por nada, enfermo o no, soy Brian Kinney.

- La verdad es que pensé que haría Brian Kinney. Lo demás fue sencillo. – se acerca a mi lado de la mesa rodeándola - Oye no tienes muy buen aspecto, por qué no dejas que yo me ocupe de esto y tú te vas a casa.

La verdad es que se lo agradezco, aunque no pienso admitirlo, recojo mis cosas y dejo que Ted me acerque al loft en su coche. Agradezco que mi edificio tenga ascensor por que no podría subir las escaleras ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

El jodido cáncer lo iba a convertir en una puta bollera con tanta sensiblería. En condiciones normales entraría a casa y se encontraría a Justin en la cocina, tatareando alguna estúpida canción, yo me acercaría para besarle y probar lo que estuviera cocinando.

Cuando lo vi en la cocina nada más entrar pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando malas pasadas; la tensión que irradiaba todo su cuerpo, aunque sé que él intentaba transmitir serenidad, me indicó que era el Sunshine de carne y hueso y no el de mi mente. Joder, después de todo lo que he hecho para que se olvide de mí …

- Te dije que te largaras. – utilizo gran parte de mi esfuerzo en darle un aire enérgico a mi afirmación. Debo mantenerme en mi sitio, es lo mejor.

- Lo siento, pero es que a veces no hablas claro. ¿Te apetece sopa? La receta es de Debbie. – esto va a ser duro, no hay nada que le quite algo de la cabeza a este crío, pero yo también soy terco y no voy a dejar que el rubito se salga con la suya. El cabreo hace que me olvide de todos las molestias.

- Entonces me hará vomitar. – la verdad es que después del día que he pasado no me apetece pensar en comida, dejo el abrigo y el maletín en la barra - Escúchame montón de mierda, no quiero verte por aquí.

- Paso de lo que digas – lo dice con tal chulería que di la vuelta a la barra dispuesto a sacar a Justin por la fuerza si era necesario. Su cara refleja una mezcla se sorpresa y temor cuando empiezo a dirigirlo a la puerta cogido del brazo, pero no se deja amedrentar tan fácilmente. - No vas a liberarte de mí.

El esfuerzo de intentar sacar al rubio de casa me había dejado sin fuerzas por lo que un simple empujón por parte de él para soltarse de mi agarre hace que acabe en el suelo. Joder, es lo que le faltaba, demostrar debilidad.

- Mierda ¿estás bien? - se agacha junto a mi, su cercanía me trastorna tanto física como mentalmente - Dime que estás bien.

- Estoy bien. – lo aparto de un empujón y consigo levantarme sin su ayuda de nadie.

- No estás bien. – ya creía que el rubito estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Mickey por que hacía preguntas estúpidas.

- ¿Y por qué cojones me lo preguntas? – _no me hagas esto por favor no podría soportar tu lástima._

- Para decirte lo muy hijo de puta que eres por no contármelo, por apartarme de tu lado y sobre todo por creer que podías pasarlo tu sólo. Todo por pensar que te dejaría. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – todo esto lo suelta casi a grito limpio mientras que yo intento avanzar a la habitación, pero no deja que me marche - ¿Qué te han extirpado un huevo? ¿Qué ya no eres perfecto? Cree me señor Kinney, es la menor de tus imperfecciones y si hubiera querido dejarte tendría razones mucho mejores que esa, muchas más. – la verdad es que en cierta forma me sorprende todo lo que está diciendo. Tengo la sensación que en algún punto de este último tiempo Justin ha dejado de ser ese adolescente que me seguía a todos lados para convertirse en todo un hombre, pero no sería Brian Kinney si dejaba torcer mi braco tan fácilmente.

- Deberías haberlo hecho. – lo digo casi en un susurro, consciente de que Sunshine se había salido con la suya.

- Si, es posible, pero teníamos un compromiso y yo tengo previsto cumplirlo. – en cierta forma agradezco la dureza de sus palabras, hacen que no me sienta tan débil por ceder - ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama, hijo de puta, y tomas un poco de sopa?

Me tiro en la cama y mi cuerpo lo agradece, desde ella observo como Justin vuelve a la cocina a por la bandeja que ya tenía preparada y se dirige a la habitación.

La jodida sopa de pollo parece que le sienta bien al estomago, por lo que me animo a tomar las pastillas para el dolor con la esperanza de que las nauseas no vuelvan hasta mañana. Sin decir una palabra me dirijo al cuarto de baño dispuesto a darme una ducha antes de acostarme de nuevo.

No se ha acercado al baño, pero sé que está atento ha cualquier clase de ruido desde la habitación, lo que en cierta forma me tranquiliza. Una vez acabado me dirijo de nuevo a la cama dispuesto a dormir todo el tiempo posible.

Siento a Justin trastear en la cocina, está terminando de recoger todo lo que ha dejado por medio; al terminar apaga todas las luces del loft y se dirige a la cama conmigo. No me doy cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba en tensión hasta que siento un suave beso que me hace estremecer justo debajo de la nuca. Acerco mi cuerpo al suyo dispuesto a descansar toda la noche, cosa que no había conseguido desde que Justin se marchó.


End file.
